MY BRAIN NOT WORKING
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: This is where I write stuff, without my brain, but my hands, Yea it will get a little crazy! NOTHING WILL HAVE A PLOT, EVERYTHING WILL BE DIFFERENT LENGTHS, AND THIS IS A MULTI-CROSSOVER! RATING WILL CHANGE! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT EVERYTHING IS!
1. Chapter 1

**Before the story, I have to say something! Danny Pink is dead right, so how does he, and Clara have a grandson or a great grandson(I forgot which)? Can you answer that? That's been on my mind for a while. Is Clara pregnant? If she is, how is that going to work?**

**Sorry for my ranting, but I don't own Doctor Who!**

"Doctor!" I cried, as I ran into the Tardis.

"Clara!" the Doctor cried as he hugged me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, wondering where we were going.

"We are going to Therrtith. It's a planet where you can do anything, but break the laws." the Doctor told me.

"How many laws are there, and what are they." I asked him.

"The only law is not to break the laws." The Doctor said as he left the Tardis.

When we walked out it looked like Earth, "Why are we on earth?" I asked.

"Don't tell the Therrtithians, they hate being described as Earth point two." he said as as he grabbed an apple looking thing from the tree next to him. He took a big bite. "Yum, Margrites." he tossed me one.

"They aren't poisonous." He told me when I hesitated. I took a big bite, and woke up on my bed at home.

**THE END!**

**This is the first chapter of MY BRAIN IS SHUT OFF! I don't write with my brain, in this, but my hands! NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I AM SUPER TIRED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything I write except the idea, but my brain was shut off when it was written so who knows! **

**WARNING: THIS MAY BE RATED T!**

"Harry!" Ron called to his best friend.

"Ron!" Harry called back.

"I need to know something?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"DID YOU GET MY SISTER PREGNANT!" Ron demanded.

"WHAT!" Harry screeched. "I didn't!"

"Well she is!" Ron shouted. "She's only 14 years old, and she's pregnant!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Harry screamed.

"WELL WHO WAS IT!" Ron demanded.

"Ask her!" Harry complained.

Suddenly Voldemort appeared in the room, "AH MOLDYSHORTS I WILL STOP YOU!" Harry screamed and stabbed his stomach with a spoon.

"OW THAT HURT!" Voldemort screamed with a small scratch. Voldemort disappeared and Ron and Harry went to their argument.

Later Voldemort reappeared with a light saber. "Harry, I am your father." Voldemort said.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

**THE END!**

**HOW DID IT GET THERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Percy Jackson!**

**Don't own Anything!**

"Percy!" Percy's freinemy Clarisse called out.

"WHAT!" Percy demanded.

"I'm gonna get payback from when you destroyed my honour!" Clarisse charged at Percy.

Percy side stepped, "What?" Percy demanded.

"You heard me!' Clarisse shouted. She charged at Percy with her spear. Percy took out Riptide and broke her spear again.

"What was that for!" Clarisse demanded.

"You charged at me!" Percy explained.

"You didn't have to break my spear!" Clarisse, shouted as Selena walked in.

"Owwwhhh! Drama!" Selena shouted and watched.

"Why are you here?" Hades asked as he walked in.

"What about you?" Percy asked.

Hades was about to destroy Percy when he noticed his daughter kissing with Clarisse.

"WAT!" Hades demanded.

"Oh, hi daddy!" his daughter said then started kissing with Selena.

**THE END!**

**I have no idea how that happened. Probably shouldn't write at 10 at night on a school night, but whatever. My brain is only half working writing this authors note!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT ONE! DOCTOR WHO!**

"I don't care what you think!" I cried to the Doctor.

"Wha?" He asked.

"You said I was dumb!" I cried.

"When?" He asked.

"You said Humans are stupid!"

"Well, umm, I mean, uh, some humans are an exception. Like Albert Einstein," The Doctor stuttered.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" I screeched.

"Well, your not stupid," he said like he had to say it. I slapped him for his tone of voice.

"GRRR!" I growled. I then turned into a wolf somehow.

"THAT'S TO TWILIGHT!" I heard Donna scream.

"Why is Donna here?" the Doctor asked.

"Where am I?" Donna asked.

"The Tardis," The doctor told Donna.

"Dejavu," I muttered.

"What was that, a Tard?" Donna asked shocked.

"NO! A SPACESHIP. AN AWESOME SPACESHIP THAT TRAVELS THROUGH TIME AND SPACE!" The docter yelled.

"I'm confused." I said and drank Donna's blood becasue I turned into a vampire.

THE END!

**Umm, I don't know what to say about how(That took a minute to write, how,) my mind works when it's not working...**


End file.
